


Sprigs of Daisy Darling

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Cute, Flowers, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Geralt likes it when Jaskier braids his hair. Today, Jaskier adds a little something to help his witcher feel extra pretty.Very short fluff piece. Enjoy!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Sprigs of Daisy Darling

Geralt relaxed contentedly, lying on his back in the grassy field with his head in Jaskier’s lap. The bard hummed quietly, some sweet tune Geralt hadn’t heard before. It matched the tender, caring touch of Jaskier’s hands, tucking and combing and braiding every strand of the witcher’s white hair.

Skip to me, sprigs of three

Skip with me daisy darling

Crown of flowers on my brow

As I skip with my daisy darling!

Jaskier returned to humming, almost done with the braid. “I made it extra pretty for you today.”

Gently touching his hair, Geralt smiled; Jaskier had found flowers in the fields around them and interwoven them in an intricate braid on Geralt’s head. 

Geralt looked into the nearby stream, turning his head to see bright yellow daisies, showing brightly against his hair. It looked… nice. It definitely wasn’t a look for a tough, scary witcher, but Geralt found himself liking it.

“I can take them out before we reach town tonight if you want-

Geralt shook his head. “I like it. Thank you.”

The witcher kissed his bard, and the two fell back into the flowery field together, loving in the sunshine.


End file.
